


Strip Snap

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Card Games, Cunning Slytherin Greg, Exploding Snap!, Kinktober, Legilimens Greg, M/M, Nearly-naked Dudley, Stripping, Wizard/Muggle Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Dudley and Greg play a game of strip Exploding Snap.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Gregory Goyle
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Strip Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day fifteen, prompt: _Exploding Snap._

Dudley grumbled with frustration. His eyebrows were singed, the room smelt like gunpowder and he was half-deafened by these ruddy Exploding Snap cards that tended to blow up without reason or warning. 

Worse still: he was close to naked. 

Bloody _wizards!_ Greg ought to have known that he’d only meant it as a joke when he’d suggested that they make their weekly card game a bit more interesting… 

“Bet you read my mind,” Dudley muttered, hooking his thumbs into his boxer-shorts.

“Well, I might have done,” Greg answered, looking on eagerly. “But don’t fret. I’ll make it worth your while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
